


Воздушная тревога

by faikit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин - дракон</p>
            </blockquote>





	Воздушная тревога

\- Дин! – зашипел Сэм. Натурально зашипел, без всяких там переносных значений. Из ноздрей вырвались облачка белесого пара, истаяв в ярком послеполуденном солнце. Он едва удержался от того, чтобы не скосить глаза на нос, до того забавно это было.  
Дин вместо ответа изогнул длинную гибкую шею и воззрился на брата с немым укором. Удивительно, но даже в своем нынешнем обличии Винчестер-старший умудрился сохранить богатейшую мимику. Вот и сейчас на лице его, то бишь, простите, на морде, отобразились одновременно тщательно скрываемый страх, неуверенность, раздражение на его, Сэма, настойчивость, а также стыд. Да-да, именно он, потому что гордиться тем, что вот уже битый час храбрый Винчестер не мог решиться оторвать свою за… простите, хвост от земли, было никак невозможно.  
\- Дин, на нас уже все смотрят, - зашипел он снова и тревожно повел размашистыми крыльями. Ощущение крыльев вместо рук было непривычным до крайности. Тяжесть на плечах, оборачивающаяся легкостью свободного полета. Он, Сэм, уже насладился им сполна, навернув с десяток кругов над заливными изумрудными лугами с зеркалами кристально-чистых озер. На бреющем полете он задевал неожиданно чувствительным пузом верхушки деревьев древнего леса, погружал стрелообразный кончик хвоста в ледяную воду, верещал от восторга, распугивая рыбу и птицу.  
Справляться с новой ипостасью оказалось очень легко. Всего лишь отдаться инстинктам – что может быть проще?  
Дин все это время провел сидя здесь же, на траве, у края отвесной скалы, у подножия которой и расстилались все эти красоты. Взлетать отказывался. Уходить – тоже. Ну как же, храбрый Дин Винчестер – и чтобы так опозорился?  
Храбрый Дин Винчестер снова изогнул шею и тревожно обернулся назад, к ажурному замку из белого камня. Снова с немым укором взглянул на Сэма.  
\- Ну да, пока не смотрят, - ни капли не смутился тот. – Но скоро выйдут! Не будут же они ждать вечно, пока ты справишься со своей аэрофобией.  
Эльфы и так были на диво деликатны. Сэм тихонько шепнул фее о маленькой проблеме брата, та неизвестно что передала эльфам, но им позволили остаться наедине. Не нависали, хоть никто и не мог дать гарантий, что не подглядывали тихонько из окон. С их-то эльфийским зрением.  
Так или иначе, сейчас были только они и бескрайнее синее небо. И страх полета.  
Дин вытянул шею и заглянул в пропасть. Гребень на массивной голове немедленно встопорщился золотым ежиком. Точь в точь как волосы Дина, когда он взъерошивал их открытой ладонью в моменты душевного волнения. Сэм невольно залюбовался этим золотом, что расплавленным металлом залил прочную чешую. В лучах солнца Дин сиял и переливался всеми оттенками золота. Сам Сэм после превращения приобрел скорее бронзовый отлив. А Дину было очень к лицу, то есть, простите, к морде, именно золото.  
Брат нервно подергивал кончиком хвоста и в спор не вступал. Впрочем, так уже бывало, пусть и не в столь причудливых обстоятельствах, и отступать Сэм был не намерен.  
\- У них тут люди гибнут, между прочим, - вкрадчиво сообщил Винчестер-младший. Вкрадчиво – это относительно, конечно, потому что глас у драконов был трубный. Шепотом получалось не очень. Разве что шипеть, выпуская забавные облачка пара из ноздрей. Пыхать огнем Сэм пока не пробовал, решил оставить это на потом.  
А вот Дин, как выяснилось, как раз таки пыхать огнем был не прочь.  
\- И почему мы должны все время их спасать?! – вспылил он. Натурально вспылил, без всяких там переносных значений. Из пасти вырвалось пламя – зеленая-зеленая трава занялась мгновенно. Драконье пламя – это вам не шутки. Сэм запрыгал на месте, топча островок огня лапами.  
\- Сдурел, что ли? – фыркнул он (и снова облачко пара). – Это личный сад королевы!  
\- Вот пусть королева и спасает! – огрызнулся Дин, впрочем, несколько смутившись.  
\- Нас Чарли просила о помощи, - напомнил Сэм. – Вообще-то тебя лично. А ее - да, подружка, которая тут с королевой общается. Ты так и скажешь ей, извини, мол, дорогая, побоялся взлетать. Вот такой вот из меня фиговый дракон получился.  
Выпалив эту тираду, Сэм на всякий случай немного попятился – черт его знает, как драконий огонь на других драконов влияет. Красивую новую шкурку было жалко.  
Дин, против ожиданий, лишь снова заглянул в пропасть и неуверенно расправил крылья – видимо, в деталях представил себе град насмешек, которыми, уж не сомневайтесь, Чарли осыплет его при следующей встрече. Крылья полыхнули золотым огнем, и Сэм воспрянул духом.  
\- Вот так! Давай! Это совсем не страшно! – возбужденно затараторил он. – Я подстрахую.  
В доказательство своих слов он с разбега спрыгнул с края. Сложив крылья за спиной, ушел отвесно вниз. Насладившись будоражащими кровь ощущениями свистящего в ушах ветра и свободного падения, расправил их. В перепонки упруго ударил воздух, охлаждая опаленные солнцем чешуйки. Ветер щекотал, успокаивал и бодрил. Потоки воздуха влекли за собой, диктовали направление и скорость. Можно было зажмуриться, плотно-плотно, и лететь по ветру, за ветром, с ветром…  
Но вместо этого Сэм взмыл вверх, чтобы найти Дина.  
Дин сидел на скале и в ужасе наблюдал за Сэмом. В его огромных зеленых глазах плескался натуральный ужас.  
Пробормотав про себя забористое и совершенно не присущее столь благородным существам, как драконы, ругательство, Сэм приземлился рядом.  
\- Сэм, а может, ну его? – миролюбиво предложил брат, продолжая нервно хлестать мощным хвостом по траве. – Может, они и сами справятся с колдуном, а?  
Дело было совсем плохо. За минувший час (уже больше) Сэм исчерпал все свои аргументы. Начиная с уговоров, заканчивая язвительными подколками. Оставалось только одно…  
\- Раз нас позвали, значит, не справились, - нарочито грустно вздохнул он. – Но это ничего. Ты оставайся здесь, а я быстренько слетаю и прикончу этого старикашку. И его зачарованное войско из полусотни рыцарей. Ерунда. Скоро вернусь. Жди здесь! Милые эльфиечки наверняка приготовят для тебя вкусный ужин. Барашка, например. Стадо барашков. Я скоро!  
Сэм неспешно взмахнул крыльями, готовясь взлетать, но помедлил ровно три секунды, уже зная, что последует за этим.  
\- Даже не думай! – прорычал величавый золотой дракон, в один миг показавшись и больше, и значительнее. На его морде ярче проступили темно-золотистые крапинки. Веснушки? Интересно, а драконы умеют бледнеть? Если да, то именно это, кажется, случилось с Дином. Величавый золотой дракон зажмурился, взмахнул крыльями, сделал несколько неуверенных шагов к пропасти и… ухнул вниз. Именно ухнул, перевалившись через край. Сэм оттолкнулся от земли и последовал за ним. Дин не летел, а падал. Неловко взмахивал то одним, то другим крылом и орал от ужаса. Ревел точнее, орать драконы не умеют. Сэма окатило страхом. А ну как и в самом деле разобьется!  
\- Обоими крыльями! Одновременно! – взревел Сэм. – По ветру! Почувствуй ветер! Ты не упадешь!  
И в самом деле, не упал. Расправил оба крыла, прекратив свободное падение, покачнулся, выравниваясь, и лишь затем полетел, медленно набирая высоту. Подлетев поближе, Сэм убедился, что нет, ему не показалось – глаза у Дина по-прежнему были плотно зажмурены.  
\- Глаза открой, дурень! – рявкнул Сэм, уже не обращая внимания ни на какие облачка пара. – Погляди, какая красота!  
И Дин поглядел. Шарахнулся сперва, едва снова не начав падать, а затем широко распахнул глаза – и теперь уже по-настоящему полетел. Вперед и вверх, резко вниз, воздушная яма, турбулентность, вверх, снова вниз, туда, к глянцевым плошкам озер…  
Кто бы сомневался, что спустя пять минут храбрый (без шуток, потому что вам бы такую фобию!) Дин Винчестер уже кувыркался в воздухе, повизгивая от восторга, а спустя десять, в полной мере оценив аэродинамические свойства нового тела, устроил драконьи салочки, из-за чего увлекшийся Сэм случайно обустроил в лесу незапланированную просеку… Неловко получилось.  
\- Все, я больше не могу, - взмолился Сэм пару часов спустя, когда солнце принялось клониться к закату. С непривычки тело гудело от усталости – Сэмово собственное или драконье позаимствованное, кто знает. В конце концов, они оба были не совсем настоящими драконами.  
\- Да погоди! Давай еще искупаемся! – завопил Дин и ринулся налево и вниз, к самому большому из здешних озер. Сэм за братом не последовал, но, отдыхая в ласковых потоках воздуха, и с высоты услышал шумный всплеск и радостные возгласы Дина.  
Несколько сильных взмахов – и он вернулся на скалу. Дин присоединился к нему через несколько минут. Приземлился рядом – ловко-ловко, словно и не было всех этих часовых раздумий, сомнений и страхов. Похлопал крыльями, сложил их за спиной и удовлетворенно вздохнул.  
\- Круто, да? – золотая морда в косых лучах заходящего солнца сияла совершенно щенячьим восторгом.  
Сэм кивнул в ответ и широко зевнул. Рык вышел совершенно случайно – кто же знал, что драконы и зевать-то толком не умеют.  
Дин склонил красивую голову набок и ухмыльнулся. Сэм уже говорил про богатую мимику, да?

На ужин действительно были барашки. Сырые. Вкуснейшее лакомство. Вернуться в человеческий облик Винчестерам было не позволено – фея извинилась и все объяснила Сэму уже позже, когда сытые драконы расположились на отдых у замка. Дина немедленно окружили восторженные эльфийки, наперебой восхищавшиеся красотой его чешуи и общей прекрасностью. Сэм только хмыкнул – даже в таком облике брат умудрялся без малейшего труда привлекать к себе дамское внимание. Сам он с наслаждением растянулся на мягкой траве чуть поодаль и поглядывал в невероятно яркое звездное небо. Созвездия здесь были иные, не те, что на земле. Бриллиантовой россыпью раскатились по темному полотну, манили неизведанностью… Интересно, как высоко могут взлетать драконы?  
Фея по имени Эрлин уютно устроилась прямо у него на лапе. И начала рассказывать. Сперва-то им почти ничего не рассказали. Чарли попросила о помощи, Дин ринулся в омут с головой (как всегда). Опомнился уже драконом в эльфийской стране. Эрлин в двух словах объяснила ситуацию, а другие по-драконьи к счастью не понимали. Поэтому энергичного восприятия Дином своей новой сущности в первые несколько минут не разобрали. Но оно и к лучшему. А драконы, к счастью, краснеть не умеют. Фея же тактично сделала вид, что ничего не слышала.  
Так вот, оказалось, что здесь, в волшебной стране, эльфийского названия которой Сэм все равно при всем желании воспроизвести не смог бы, завелся злой колдун. Околдовал несколько десятков людей, создал себе небольшое (пока) войско, собрался идти на эльфов войной. Пока же грабил деревни и всячески бесчинствовал.  
\- В нашем королевстве есть древние легенды, - вещала Эрлин, как ни в чем не бывало болтая ногами в воздухе, - что от великого зла наш мир спасут два дракона – бронзовый и золотой. Драконы почти невосприимчивы к человеческой магии, поэтому именно они могут справиться с колдуном. Вот только одна беда – драконы вымерли, давно уже, много столетий назад. Чертовы странствующие рыцари, - она нахмурилась и махнула рукой. Сэм дышал очень осторожно, ему казалось, что одним дыханием он способен сдуть или же сжечь эту крошечную по сравнению с ним нынешним феечку. – Обратить-то людей в драконов я могу, но кого здесь? Сам подумай. Не эльфов же, в самом деле, - она смешно фыркнула. – К тому же, в легенде говорится, что драконы явятся из другого мира. Из других миров я знаю только ваш, а в нем – только Чарли… и вас, - Эрлин широко улыбнулась и погладила Сэма по чешуйке. Несмотря на разницу в размерах, это оказалось неожиданно приятно. – Я обратилась к ней и…  
Ее рассказ был прерван неожиданным всполохом. Сэм вскинул голову. Это был Дин. Он щедро полыхнул огнем прямо в темное небо, сорвав шквал аплодисментов и восторженные вопли поклонниц. Дин довольно оскалился. Сэм только головой покачал. Фея расхохоталась.  
\- Драконов в нашем мире любят и уважают, - продолжила она. - По крайней мере, эльфы. Но никто не должен знать, что это я вас позвала и… обратила. Пусть это будет нашей маленькой тайной.  
\- Пусть, - легко согласился Сэм.  
За это незамутненное счастье, которое всем своим видом излучал Дин, лично он готов был встретиться с целой сотней злобных колдунов. 

\- Что, вот прямо так и полетим? Безоружными?  
Стоит отметить, что опасения брата Сэм разделял. Им впервые доводилось идти на серьезного врага вот так, в чем мать родила, так сказать. Хотя… драконы же вроде вылупляются из яйца? Неважно. Главное, что ни пистолетов, ни соли и железа.  
\- Зато зажигалка не нужна, кости можно прямо так жечь, - хмыкнул Дин и в подтверждение своих слов выплюнул в небо изящную струйку огня.  
\- Напоминаю – людей очень желательно оставить в живых, - мрачно заявил Сэм, разминая крылья перед долгим полетом. – Они не злые, просто околдованы. Когда грохнем старикашку, должны прийти в себя. Эрлин думает, что так и будет.  
\- Как я погляжу, вы прямо спелись, - подмигнул ему Дин раскосым зеленым глазом – занятное зрелище.  
Сэм хотел было отмахнуться, но драконьей лапой это было не с руки, поэтому он просто проигнорировал брата. К тому же, к ним уже приближались.  
Эрлин сказала, что по местной традиции отважных воинов, к коим относятся и драконы, принято провожать в бой с почестями. Почести оказывали те самые эльфиечки, тонкие, хрупкие, красивые, как звездная ночь в начале лета. Заключались они в осыпании драконов лепестками белых цветов (Дину они попали в нос, но он удержался и не чихнул), а также хоровых песнопениях. Эльфийские песни – тончайшая вязь легкой, почти невесомой музыки и незнакомых, но от того не менее прекрасных слов. Оплетенный кружевом музыки, Сэм откровенно заслушался. Дин, конечно, сперва делал вид, что все это глупости и девчачьи нежности, но потом расчувствовался, да-да, Сэм заметил. Но ладно, он готов был поверить, что это не Дин хлюпнул драконьим носом, а так, показалось. 

\- Мы должны их спасти, - решил он чуть позже, когда они взмыли в синее небо. – Ну, эльфов.  
Сэм промолчал, глядя то на нарезанные реками ломтики лугов и полей, то на легкие белесые облака. Удивительный край. Наверное, именно так мог бы выглядеть рай, верь Винчестеры в его существование. И спасти его волшебных обитателей определенно стоило.  
Враг окопался на севере, собираясь оттуда выступить на запад, к лесным эльфам. Эрлин перед отлетом показала им карту, на которой крестиком были отмечены Алмазные горы. (Дин немедленно спросил, нельзя ли там разжиться килограммчиком-другим камней, на что Сэм осведомился, как и в чем он их собирается перевозить при наличии полного отсутствия карманов? На том и тему и закрыли).  
Летели по встроенному навигатору – удобно, между прочим.  
Рука об руку, простите, крыло о крыло.  
Сэм летел ровно и целенаправленно. Дин как всегда – выпендриваясь перед орлами и прочими ястребами крутыми виражами и плюясь в небо сгустками пламени. («Тренируюсь», - пояснил он Сэму).  
Колдуний лагерь обнаружился всего-то милях в трехстах – ерунда при их размахе крыльев. Драконье зрение позволило рассмотреть его в деталях еще с высоты. Визита народных мстителей колдун и его приспешники явно не ожидали – вольготно расположились на лугу у подножия гор. Готовили обед на кострах, отдыхали. Дин, разумеется, не удержался. Покосившись на Сэма ехидным глазом, издал фирменный драконий рев, от которого с вершины горы скатились несколько особо неустойчивых камешков. Один угодил как раз в котелок с варевом – и спокойствие покинуло вражеский лагерь. Рыцари (кто при полном облачении, но большинство одетых как попало) похватали копья, мечи, луки, хаотично забегали туда-сюда. Кто-то пробовал стрелять, но с перепугу и близко не в них.  
Драконы снизились и на бреющем полете навернули пару кругов над лагерем, внося сумятицу в стан врага. Впрочем, когда из пещеры вынырнул колдун и взмахнул рукой, хаос прекратился. Войско заключило вожака в кольцо и так замерло. То ли колдун знал, что убивать людей драконы не жаждут, то ли просто был отменным трусом – так или иначе подобраться к нему без человеческих жертв резко стало невозможно. Предпринимай колдун или его люди решительные действия, Винчестеры еще могли бы в целях самообороны пренебречь правилом защищать людей. Но враги просто стояли, не пытаясь причинить драконам вред. Что поделать – переглянувшись, Винчестеры решили приземляться. В конце концов, шкура толстая, к колдунствам, по заверениям Эрлин, довольно устойчивая. Можно и рискнуть. Соблюдя разумную дистанцию, разумеется. Двадцати метров как раз достаточно.  
\- Приветствую вас, о благородные драконы! – стоило им коснуться земли, колдун вышел из круга, оставив, впрочем, воинов прямо у себя за спиной, и разулыбался.  
Старикашка из него вышел ни к черту. Перед ними стоял эдакий Гэндальф в молодости. Высокий, статный, длинноволосый, с посохом в руке, как водится. И очень, очень хорошим стоматологом.  
Сэм быстро прикинул, удастся ли сжечь мерзавца, не затронув людей, и к выводам пришел неутешительным. Дин, видимо, тоже, потому что лишь грозно взмахнул крыльями и рыкнул что-то невразумительное.  
\- Как приятно видеть, что столь благородные существа не исчезли из нашего мира, а я не зря осваивал драконий язык!  
Сэм боролся с желанием сказать что-нибудь, дабы проверить его знания, но в итоге воздержался. Не светские же беседы вести они сюда явились. Дин, решив что-то для себя, переступил лапами, передвинувшись чуть ближе к колдуну. Взгляд у того сделался бритвенной остроты, но улыбка с лица никуда не делась.  
\- Что привело вас сюда, небесные обитатели?  
Сэм, ей-богу, растерялся. Он и правда не предполагал, что им доведется болтать, а не драться.  
Дин всегда ориентировался быстро и по ситуации.  
\- Расколдовывай людей, бросай посох и сдавайся, - прорычал Винчестер-старший, для устрашения выпустив из ноздрей пару облачков пара.  
\- Вас, наверное, ввели в заблуждение, друзья мои! – воскликнул колдун. – Мое имя Дайер Кэбот, я волшебник, а этих людей никто не удерживает. Не правда ли, господа?  
Господа дружно закивали. Один даже робко заулыбался – выглядело это, впрочем, скорее судорогой лицевого нерва. Людям было страшно, по глазам видно. Но колдовские чары перевешивали страх перед драконами – отступать они не собирались.  
\- Ага, так мы тебе и поверили, - фыркнул Дин. – Сдавайся, а не то сожру тебя заживо.  
Колоритно получилось. Повеяло чем-то сказочным. Но они в общем-то и были в сказке. А этот вот Гэндальф недоделанный олицетворял собой сказочное же зло. Добро должно было победить – желательно быстро и без лишних там…  
\- Я не хочу никому зла, - развел руками колдун. – Просто намерен привнести в этот мир немного равновесия. Поймите же, эльфы здесь – доминирующая раса. Так было долгие века. Они фактически поработили наш мир! Захватили лучшие земли, расположились там по-господски. Диктуют свои законы, правила и мораль всему человечеству. Человечество рано или поздно обязано было восстать! Этим миром должен править только человек. Точнее, мы, люди! Именно люди первыми появились на этой земле, и я намерен восстановить историческую правду!  
Колдун вошел в раж и принялся увлеченно чесать про чистоту крови, новый мир, людей, которые пока не разделяют его убеждения, но он непременно докажет, и тогда за ним пойдут миллионы. Сэм так подумал, что этому чуваку еще бы трибуну и микрофон – не самый плохой кандидат в президенты всея Штатов вышел бы.  
Дин слушал очень внимательно и постепенно передвигался все ближе к оратору. Как при драконьих габаритах ему удавалось делать это незаметно – черт его знает. Возможно, будущий властитель душ был слишком увлечен собой, красивым, а может, и Дин был мастером бесшумно подкрадываться к врагу. Так или иначе, Сэм оказывал брату поддержку тем, что отвлекал внимание колдуна на себя, а потом даже вклинился в его речь с наводящим вопросом, пуще прежнего распалив его пыл.  
Дину оставалось, быть может, метра два до момента, когда получилось бы, дернув длинной шеей, откусить колдуну голову, когда у одного из людей сдали нервы. Он завопил и шарахнулся в сторону, налетев прямо на колдуна. Тот едва не упал, заморгал, словно только что увидел перед собой громадного дракона, и воздел свой невзрачный посох.  
\- И вы надеетесь мне помешать в достижении этой светлой цели?! – возопил он и шарахнул по Дину огненным шаром. Вспышка на миг скрыла брата целиком, и Сэма окатило ужасом. Но пламя ссыпалось с драконьей чешуи, и невредимый, но ошарашенный Дин помотал здоровенной башкой, а затем нехорошо оскалился.  
\- Убейте их! – снова заорал психованный колдун, и люди ринулись в атаку.  
Дожидаться их Винчестеры не стали. Синхронно захлопали крыльями, поднимаясь в воздух. Сэм аккуратно, чтобы не попасть в людей, пыхнул огнем, заставив тех разбежаться в стороны. Дин пальнул в колдуна, но тот, расхохотавшись, без труда защитился от драконьего пламени чудо-посохом.  
Снова взмахнул рукой, отдавая безмолвный приказ своему войску, и десяток людей принялся стрелять из луков. Казалось бы, ну что те стрелы драконьей чешуе? Зубочистки, да и только. Но нет, как выяснилось, если попасть стрелой между чешуек, тех, что помельче, например, на лапах, бывает довольно неприятно. Сэм взревел, когда одна такая угодила между пальцами на задней левой лапе, рванулся вниз, на стрелка. Ухватил его лапами за плечи, швырнул в ручей. Еще по нескольким прошелся крылом, раскидывая, как кегли. Поднялся выше, чтобы оценить обстановку. В ход пошли копья. Дин, умело лавируя между ними, вывел из игры еще с десяток воинов. На вид ничего серьезного, но прыти поубавилось.  
Он захлопал крыльями, поднимаясь выше, к Сэму, когда еще один швырнул копье, угодив в перепонку. Дин на миг утратил равновесие, а потом взревел и дохнул пламенем. Стрелок завопил и рванул к ручью. С прической у него некоторое время будут проблемы.  
\- В порядке? – выдохнул Дин, подлетев к Сэму.  
\- Ага. Ты?  
\- Крыло подпортил, гад! – возмутился Дин, демонстрируя прямо на лету то самое крыло с аккуратной дырочкой по центру.  
Колдун, оглядев свое поредевшее войско, возмутился тоже и стал швыряться в драконов синими ледяными стрелами. Здоровенными!  
\- Ну все, он меня достал! – рявкнул Винчестер-старший и без предупреждения спикировал вниз. Красиво, как золотой карающий меч. Не забывающий, впрочем, уворачиваться от стрел – и колдовских, и человеческих. Сэм, разумеется, последовал за братом, взяв на себя левый фланг. Одна из ледяных стрел чиркнула по спине, не пробив толстую чешую. Покачнувшись, Сэм едва увернулся от копья и разбросал еще с дюжину воинов. Их боевой дух заметно угас, но колдовские чары заставляли снова бросаться в драку. Оглядевшись, Сэм понял, что Дин как раз и пробивается к колдуну, до которого оставалось не больше десятка самых стойких воинов. Семеро, шестеро, пятеро… Сэм уже почти подлетел к брату, когда тот рванулся к колдуну, намереваясь откусить ему таки голову. Но тот, издав дикий крик, шарахнул извивистой красной молнией, и вот уже Дин, словно ослепленный, невнятно хлопает крыльями, а в этот момент один из воинов его копьем по боку, и второй молнией его отбрасывает в сторону…  
Взревев теперь уже совсем по-драконьи, Сэм спикировал на обидчиков. Оставшихся людей расшвырял хвостом, и теперь колдун оказался совсем один. Бледненький и уже без улыбки. Сэм от души окатил его пламенем – бесцельно, но хоть пар спустил. Выгреб в ответ файером и снова дохнул огнем. Махнул крылом – почти удалось выбить чертов посох из рук. Но молнии у мерзавца были отменные и в самом деле неслабо ослепляли. Проморгался Сэм как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Дин, подобравшись откуда-то слева, откусывает колдуну голову. Кровища во все стороны…  
Выплюнув волосатую башку, Дин брезгливо поморщился. А может, потому поморщился, что на боку его красовался длинный и довольно глубокий порез. А кровь у драконов красная-красная, совсем как человеческая. Красное на золотом.  
\- Черт, - выдохнул Сэм.  
Тот, изогнув шею, поглядел на свой бок.  
\- Царапина, - сообщил презрительно и повернулся к людям. Те из них, что не пребывали в бессознательном состоянии, ошалело мотали головами, словно не понимая, как здесь оказались. Человек пять уже заметили драконов и открыли было рты, чтобы завопить…  
\- Тихо! – велел Дин. – Слушайте меня!  
Ну, то есть как… Это он так думал, что велел. А на самом деле люди же его не понимали. А просто видели перед собой рычащего окровавленного дракона. У него и с зубов кровь капала, кстати.  
Люди все-таки завопили и разбежались в разные стороны. Самые благородные даже похватали беспомощных товарищей.  
Вот и славно. Пусть возвращаются домой.  
И им пора бы.  
\- Ты лететь-то сможешь? – с сомнением спросил Сэм. Порез выглядел неважно, а им лететь и лететь до замка.  
Дин только фыркнул – кто бы сомневался. Отпил родниковой воды, утоляя жажду, и первым взмыл в небо.  
Сэм страховал, конечно, да и летели они обратно значительно медленнее. Но добрались. Чтобы Дин – да и не долетел.

А в замке был переполох. И перевязали, и покормили, и лаской побаловали. Сэму стрелу застрявшую из лапы вытащили. Дин, уютно расположившись в кругу фанаток, которые сперва отмывали от крови, а потом и просто гладили золотую чешую, довольно жмурился.  
И королева была. Произнесла красивую речь о легенде и храбрых драконах. Спасенном эльфийском королевстве и человеческих жизнях.  
А на рассвете Эрлин вернула их домой.  
\- Я знала, что вы справитесь, - сказала она, истаивая в лучах восходящего солнца, и загадочно улыбнулась напоследок. 

Бункер сперва показался темным и бесцветным. После ярких красок эльфийского королевства неудивительно. Сэм заставил Дина немного отлежаться, да и сам пару дней похромал. И все вошло в привычное русло.  
Лишь иногда Сэму снился странный сон о том, как той ночью, когда становится полной луна, красивый золотой дракон с крыши бункера хранителей взмывает в звездное небо. Купается в бриллиантовом свете, плещется, кутается в него, как в невесомое покрывало, выписывая невероятные пируэты, пока не начинает светлеть горизонт…


End file.
